Between ruin and ecstasy
by SepticMind
Summary: Hovering between ruin and ecstasy. That's what she said it felt like. Sweet and almost irritable. She hadn't believed me when I had sympathised, but then, she'd never tried loving someone like her. Rated M for safty. One shot.


**Totally aware this isn't one of my best pieces and will probably make no sense to you what so ever, but it wasn't written with any audience in mind, more for my own entertainment and stuff. However, since I'd typed it up, I might as well post it, no?**

* * *

><p><em>Hovering between ruin and ecstasy. That's what she said it felt like. Sweet and almost irritable. She hadn't believed me when I had sympathised, but then, she'd never tried loving someone like her. The only difference was she tried to fight it off, the thing that left her balancing dangerously close to the edge. She knew that something impossible, something destructive, was worth avoiding. Even knowing it would be my undoing – my downfall and my destruction, I clung on to bliss; addicted.<em>

The air between us was so tense; you could have cut into it like a cake, and served everyone a slice. Looking into her amethyst eyes that had become tinted with a hatred for me, I realised running away had been a mistake. A waste of a good two years of my life. All that time, cleaning up my record, and sorting out my life – what the _fuck_ had I been thinking?

She smiled, as though she had picked up on my thoughts, and she probably had. After all, she was an empath, and a telepath if she concentrated. Four years ago, she promised not to read my mind. Of course four years ago, the worst thing she'd ever done was date a super-villain, and occasionally have one drink to many. Standing in front of me wasn't the same woman, and I wouldn't waste a pound betting she was still keeping that promise. However, I would gladly bet a million she was reading my mind. And enjoying every fucking thought she came across. She used to feel so guilty about the whole invading privacy thing. Funny, how it can only take one small step for you to plummet deeper, until you stop caring about what's 'wrong' and 'right'. I remember my catholic aunt warning me about that kinda stuff when I was younger. God, how I had laughed.

I fidgeted, not good at standing still for long periods of time, and looked around us. I passed through here regularly. It was a good short cut to my apartment, and usually, I had nothing to fear from the gits that hunted here – petty robbers, rapists and drunks. I didn't even have to use my hex energy to fight them back. One well aimed punch usually gave them the message just fine. Of course, this time I was doomed. Looking back at the dark beauty before me, I didn't think I cared. Better her, than some lucky bastard with a knife. Much better.

"You don't look much different." I had to say something. All that silence was starting to drive me crazy, but of all things to say?

It was true though. Her hair was as long as I remembered it, falling to her tight ass, and the same shade of violet it had always been, although right now it looked midnight blue in the darkness. Her clothes were new. I'd never seen her wear leather outside the club or bedroom, but there she was, standing in leather pants so tight they looked poured on. They were tucked into platform combat boots. They looked like Demonia boots, though I couldn't be too sure until I'd seen the soles. It would be nicely ironic, however, if they were Demonia. Her top was crimson, skimpy, and looked silk. It showed a lot of that pale, flat stomach and clearly stated she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Someone had come out here with the intensions of hunting. Lucky me.

No, not lucky me. Hunting meant killing, when it came to Raven. It was like one night stands, however only she survived it. For the other person, it may have well been marriage. Only you could divorce from marriage. Maybe if you struck a deal with Satan or something. Maybe Raven's daddy? Wasn't he a top of the range demon? Blabbering, again. Always blabbering. Raven was smiling, and I knew she'd been listening in. Still, her silence unnerved me. It goes without saying the whole telepath thing was very one sided.

"Not speaking huh? You cut your tongue out in some kind of weird, demonic practice or somethin'?"

"The vow of silence is undertaken only by traitors." Her voice was light, and slightly amused. Her expression was not, and I instantly regretted saying anything.

"...Oh."

"Tell me Jinx," she walked towards me, hips swaying like... like Caribbean palm trees during a tropical storm, for lack of a better description. Captivating, but overflowing with barely contained violence. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Ugh... I dunno. The 22nd?" I frowned, now completely thrown.

"You've forgotten?"

There is was again. That dangerous tone. What was I missing? What- oh, _crap_! Crap, crap, crap and crap one more time. Mother fucking son of a bitch! Of all the dates to forget!

Of course; that explains everything. "Yup, it's definitely the 22nd."

"And what's important about this, _darling_?"

The false use of endearment left a bitter sweet tang in my mouth, and for a short moment I remembered when she used to say that with meaning. Of course, that had always been before she'd shut me out again, leaving me disorientated and blind. No way was she blaming _me_ for anything. It was her fault to.

"Four years to this day, we officially started dating." I nodded, watching her cautiously. "I asked you to that restaurant that had just opened up, though you ended up paying because you wouldn't accept stolen money back then." Of course, she would have remembered that. She probably even remembered what we ordered, and what we talking about. Raven had always had a habit of remembering everything when I was involved. Back then it was cute. Now it was irritating. Nothing but a pain in the ass.

"Well, that's definitely more than I thought you'd have remembered. Then tell me, Jinx, when did you leave me?"

Nope; this definitely wasn't good. Of course that didn't stop me from admiring the effect the cold night air had on her body, or more specifically, her chest, and how little the thin material of her top hid it. If I was gonna die, I might as well get a few last minute fantasies in there, right?

"Two years ago tomorrow." My voice was hardly a whisper, but she heard.

"That's it? No detail about how? Or perhaps why?"

I watched those full lips curve as she spoke; only just remembering she wanted an answer. "I'd taken you out the previous day. We'd gone back to that restaurant, though it was under new management. It wasn't as good, but that didn't matter, not really. You paid again." I gulped, and looked at the floor, my mind whizzing through what had happened in the hours after, way ahead of what I was saying. "We went home, christened the new bed sheets you'd brought the week before during a shopping trip, and then... I found _it._"

"You went browsing through my stuff, found something you didn't understand, and took off." Her voice was hot with anger. "You left me without saying anything. You just vanished." Her hands grabbed my forearms, starting me. I hadn't heard her move. "You didn't even tell me you were leaving. I waited a whole week for you to come back. A whole week without sleep." If it had come from someone else – someone human, I might have been overcome with guilt. Being that this was a demon halfling yelling at me, I was practically shaking in my boots. Her hands were gripping me so tight I knew I was going to have bruises, but part of me didn't care. That part that had never stopped loving her was overjoyed that she was touching me.

Everything was suddenly very black and very cold. It felt like thousands of leaches were crawling over my skin. And it was _disgusting_. I had never liked travelling via the meat-locker express. Hell, I _hated_ it, with a passion, and two years hadn't changed that. The suffocating darkness receded quickly and I hit the floor in a heap, hugging myself at the feeling that was still imprinted into my mind, feeling dirty, like I needed a shower. A nice, warm, scalding hot shower.

The floor was concrete. The harsh landing told me that. Also, I couldn't see Raven. I looked round as I staggered to my feet and checked the graze on my elbow. She'd dropped me on purpose, and when I realised she'd dropped me in an old warehouse, her intensions were more than clear to me.

"I was going to toy with you for a while. I know exactly what you're feeling towards me, and how to use that, but I'm not that patient any more. Probably something I picked up from you." Her voice echoed, and seemed to come from everywhere, all at once. I spun trying to locate her, and almost lost my balance, still disoriented from teleporting with her. "I'm not even close to being that patient." I jumped as she whispered in my ear. Her hands caressed my shoulders before running down the front of my body, as I felt her lean against my back.

"I'd say two years is pretty patient." I gasped, torn between moving out of her immediate reach and staying where I was. I ended up staying, but I closed my eyes, waiting for the killing blow, wondering how she would do it. I guess I deserved it, in a way. We both did, but I couldn't see any one killing her any time soon.

"Maybe. For a human. However, years mean little to me. Not really." She caressed my cheek with the back of her hand, before shoving me roughly forward with a hand on the back of my head.

The move somewhat unexpected, I stumbled. However I wasn't surprised to find she'd vanished again. Taking a calming breath, I tried to still my shaking limbs as I pulled out my pack of Mayfair - after going back to the villain route, I couldn't afford anything good – and selected the fag I'd flipped when I first opened the pack; my lucky fag, 'cause god knows I needed it, acting for a sort of nonchalant look as I lit up.

It actually calmed me down. Enough that I was able to flip out a few lines without fearing for my life. "Come on, this game's getting somewhat dull. You seen anything of the titans resonantly?"

Something slammed into my head, hard, and I swore as my knees buckled. Looking quickly up, I saw nothing, and guessed she'd used that telekinesis of hers for the attack. I didn't bother getting to my feet, but sat down and crossed my legs, checking my cigarette was still lit before pulling a drag.

"So, I introduce you to the 'rough' side, then run, and this is the best your revenge is gonna get? Hitting me over the head with your powers from a distance. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were a coward."

She appeared before me in a vision of smoke like dark energy, eyes glowing dangerously. Oooh, I'd insulted her pride. I _was_ getting somewhere then. Maybe, if I kept at this I could get her to kill me quickly. I wasn't too fussed on the idea of her dragging it out.

"You, my dear Jinx, are the coward here. Not I." She bent at the waist until she was almost eye level with me, giving me a good view of her ample cleavage. She grabbed the burning end of my cigarette and crushed it between her fingers, extinguishing it showing no signs of any pain, even though I can tell you now cigarette burns hurt like a bitch, and usually scar up pretty good too. "Nasty habit, Jinx."

"So? You're not my mom." I went to fish my lighter back out my jeans pocket, but she got there first, tugging it out of my grip with her dark energy. "Really? Like passive smoking is gonna harm you. Hell, you could smoke sixty cigars a day without ever having to worry about lung cancer or anythin'."

"Regardless. Smoking smells bad, tastes bad, and is highly unattractive." For a moment I actually thought she cared. Then that sly smile cracked her lips. "I don't want my meal tasting like _tar_ now, do I?"

"Then pick something more appetising." I pushed myself to me feet. "Darlin' you can be anywhere you want in the blink of a fucking eye. I'm sure it's not _that _hard for you to find something you can enjoy."

"Why did you leave me?" I tried to ignore the curious tone in her voice as I walked past her.

"Why do you bloody think? And where are we?"

"Somewhere. And I don't know. Maybe you realised exactly what I was? Or were you feeling guilty for the way I turned out? Perhaps-"

I started laughing. I couldn't help it. "_Guilty_? Come on Rae; you know my moral compass is broken – badly." I looked back her. "Stop with these stupid games. You know exactly why I left."

A delicate frown had replaced the sneer, and she looked much more like the girl who'd always opposed me; the hero. "Do I?"

My laughter died as I stared at her with disbelief. My fear had receded with this suddenly... human display of hers. Unless it was exactly that – a display; something to throw me off balance with. "You really don't know?"

"I can't read your mind when you're not within my perimeter, can I?" Her patronising voice was broken by that very human frown, making it less of a threat. "And considering I was out when you left..."

"At the end of the day, I'm only human." I shook my head, still not quite believing her. "Don't give me all that shit about meta-humans. I can throw a few hexes; take a bit more damage... end of. You..." I gestured at her, not sure how to word it. "You're so much more. I didn't know whether I was coming or going with you. I was intimidated somewhat, I guess. Now, are you going to let me go? Cause if you are, I'd like my lighter back. If you're not, hurry up and kill me."

"You don't hate me?"

"Fear you, yeah, I guess I do a little bit, hell who wouldn't? And by god I know I envy you somewhat. But hate? Sorry Rae, I don't think I could if I tried."

She glared at the floor a moment before throwing me my lighter without looking up or saying anything. I shrugged, and tried relighting the cigarette that was still clutched between my fingers before walking towards the warehouse door.

"I'd say it was nice to see you but... I'm not one to enjoy being threatened. Not by people who could beat me with a blink of their eye. However, I'm sure you can find me any time you want, and I'm not going to leave you on my door step of you wanted to come knocking. Even if you did just want to throw a few more threats in my direction." I smiled at that, flicking my cigarette and watching the ash flutter to the floor. "Hah. Like I could keep you outside anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Read if you want – the following is simply about where the inspiration for this came from.<strong>

**Originally, I wasn't going to have Jinx smoking (it's a little too stereotypical badass, but since that was written more for therapeutic means than with the audience in mind, in came the smoking. Some people write diaries, I write stories. )**

**Let's not hide behind pretty lies. Writing this, I'd had a nice couple of glasses of whiskey, and was fighting off the craving for a cigarette. (I'm a social smoker, but that doesn't mean I don't occasionally want (need, though I hate to think that) the odd smoke. Not to mention the whole drinking problem (you know, that little problem called an alcoholic) runs in the family, close family, and I'm probably already hitting the edge of that.) Since my parents are anti-smoke (and my mum is against me drinking outside of parties), it's one of those 'feels-so-good-but-shouldn't-do' kinda things. And it kills you, period. As, as you probably know, one thing leads to another until you get lost in there somewhere, dragged with the current. **

**Kinda like loving a half demon, no? So I kinda came up with this little scenario. There's nothing better than dangerous fun, after all. Dangerous anything. Safe is boring. And I'd been having a crap couple of weeks regarding stuff at home. Writing this was kinda therapeutic. **


End file.
